Jealous Much?
by Kayla-TheBored
Summary: Grover and Percy are planning on making Annabeth jealous. What will they do? What will Annabeth do? This is a plan for disaster for sure! Set before TLO. - DISCONTINUED. RE-WRITE HAS BEEN PUBLISHED AS "TO THINK OF ME"
1. Grover Has A Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Set: Before the Last Olympian**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Pairing: Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase**

**Words: 969**

**Author: kaylaPJOaddict102296**

**Inspiration: Boredom ;)**

**Yay! I'm starting a new series! I hope my readers read this story! I might not update very often since I have two other stories to update as well, but I'll try to write as much as I can. Also, I'll be slow on the update part since, we're moving to NYC to Cali, then I'm starting school so, I'll have less time for writing. Also, thank you to all who reads my other stories, and reviews them. The reviewers on my new story's very first chapter will be announced in the next chapter! Please review!**

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"I don't know G-man" I told Grover as he told me his plan. He wanted me to go kiss Annabeth sensless out of nowhere. It's stupid I know.

Grover and I were in my cabin, talking about things that are going on in my life. I'm Percy Jackson by the way, son of Poseidon. Anyway, after Archery, which did not go well, Grover and I went to my cabin to just hang out. He told me how things with Juniper were going and I told her how things with Annabeth and I are going. It's not like we're dating or anything, we're just best friends. Who are really close. Like, really, _really _close.

I have feelings for her, okay? There, I said it. I like her. I love her. I love how she smiles. I love how her hair bounces up and down her shoulder when she's racing me to the lake. I love how her intense grey eyes shine when she's outside. I love her sweet lemon flavor shampoo. I love how her face turns serious when she's thinking. I love her.

As I thought this, I heard Grover chuckle beside me. He being the goat, I mean satyr that he is, could read my emotions, so I'm guessing he just saw what I was thinking.

"Dude! You are so cheesy" he chuckled

"Well, it's not my fault you're the creepy goat that reads my emotions." I told him as I threw my empty coke can at him

"Thanks" he said as he took a bite out of it "So, what are you gonna do?" he asked me

"What am I gonna do about what?" I asked, confused

"Don't play dumb with me" he said then stopped "Oh wait, you aren't playing" he chukled

"Ha-ha" I laughed sarcastically "Now, what do you mean?" I asked again

"I meant about Annabeth" he said as he swallowed the tin can "What are you gonna do? Are you gonna ask her out? Are you gonna go up to her and tell her your feelings. Or, are you gonna chicken out again?" he asked with a smug smile on the last part

"I don't chicken out!" I protested

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. You haven't done anything so you have nothing to chicken out to" he chuckled

Ignoring him, I sighed "I don't know man. I mean, I wanna tell her but, I don't know how"

"Look Perce, she obviously has feelings for you too" Grover said

"She has?" I asked excitedly

"Yeah, and she's feeling the way you're feeling, only harder since she still doesn't know what to do about Luke" his face darkened when he said Luke but I only nodded

"She's battling with herself. Whether she liked you or she liked Luke"

"I like the latter" I told him "But still, what am I gonna do?"

"Let her think" Grover said

"And what? Suffer from waiting?" I asked

"I wasn't finished. Make her think, but make sure that she chooses you" Grover smirked

"I'm listening" I smiled

"You guys are inseparable, whether it's battle or just plain goofing around. She thinks, no you both think that nothing will break you two apart and that you will always stick together, be it friends or not" he said

"That's because we are" I told him

"I know that, you know that, she knows that, everyone knows that. But, she doesn't know that you can detach yourself from her for a while. She doesn't know that you have interest in other girls too" he smirked at me

"But I don't have interest in other girls too" I said and he shook his head

"Percy, Percy, Percy. You're not getting it, make her jealous." He said

"Why couldn't you just have said that in the first place" I grumbled

"I thought you were brighter than before. Apparently not" he said

"Anyway, what do you mean make her jealous?"

"Make her jealous, flirt with other girls, make more time for flirting than with time with her. I'm sure she'll notice. And, when you're flirting do it near her. Close enough for her to see and hear. And if you see her stare, don't stare back, keep going, keep flirting." He said

"Where did you get this from?" I asked him

"The Stolls"

"Figures" I said "But G-man, you are brilliant!"

"Thanks. So, you gonna do it?"

I nodded "Hades yeah"

"Okay, we'll start tomorrow. Make sure to wake up early, you are going for a jog!"

I gave him a confused look but he just walked out of my cabin, chuckling along the way.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Ta-da! How's the first chapter? If it's too short I am sorry. I'll try harder next time. I hope you guys review! It'll really mean a lot! Haha, I wonder what Grover is planning! I know Grover might be a little OOC but it's a part of the story. Anyway, please read my other stories: "The Olympians Read The Lightning Thief" and "High School For Annabeth Chase"**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


	2. Morning Jog

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Thanks to all who reviewed my first chapter! Thank you for liking my story and continuing to read it! As I promised, here are the list of reviewers who reviewed my first chapter:**

**POJfan**

**3214sammy**

**Minions of Myth: It's ok. Thanks for pointing that out. I noticed it too but ** I already published the chapter.****

****GoddessArtemis1999****

****katdersroc****

****Lmb111514****

****perceabbeth****

**another epiphany**

**AdrianeDreamer101**

**RoMa Cpda**

**Chenomaisae**

**Myx078-Secret**

**Kiransomers**

**theendofthefairytale**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it! Please Review! **

**Words: 2,168**

**READN, ENJOY, READ!**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock going off. Grover told me last night to wake up exactly the moment Annabeth woke up, so he set my alarm at 6:00 a.m. How he knows what time she wakes up, I have no idea. I pressed, more like smashed the snooze button my hands and it went off. I rolled to my other side to find a pie on my face. The person holding the pie took it off of my face and I saw a small flash. I groaned, got up from my bed and ready to beat up the Stolls.

"This is great!" I heard a voice exclaim. I recognized that voice. It was Grover

"What do you want?" I groaned as I sat on my bed and wiped the cream off of my face

"I knew you wouldn't get up this early so I came here to make sure you do." He smirked at me

"Well, I'm up now so what were you planning on doing?" I asked

"First, go wash your face, brush your teeth and change into some jogging clothes" he instructed me and I lazily forced myself to go to the bathroom.

"Hurry up, Annabeth's going to come out of her cabin soon" he said right before I slammed the bathroom door shut.

After I washed my face, brushed my teeth and changed into some jogging clothes like Grover instructed me to, I went out of the bathroom.

I walked out in a grey jogging suit. Grey jogging pants, grey shirt with the sleeves torn off (don't ask) with a hoodie and some black jogging shoes.

"Perfect" Grover smiled

He went over to me and handed me a jug of water.

"Okay, here's what you are going to do. You're going to jog around camp like you do it everyday, then when the Aphrodite cabin is awake and outside you stop by some Aphrodite girls, but make sure Annabeth's near, and flirt with them a little. Just pour some water over your head, open your shirt a little and smile." He said

"Okay, but the Aphrodite cabin doesn't wake up till 6:30, I'm 30 minutes early"

"No, you're not. Annabeth's still your friend, and even if you're making her jealous, you still need to greet her and hang out with her, just not as much as before." He said as he walked me to the door "Now, go jog, flirt and make Annabeth jealous." He said as he patted me on the back and pushed me out the door

As soon as I got out, I felt the cold fresh air against my skin. I inhaled and exhaled and started jogging. I passed the cabins first, then the arena, the amphitheater, the forges, the strawberry fields then the beach. I slowed down a little at the beach and sat down on the sand. I watched as the waves crashed on the shore and as the sun continued to rise. The salty air was intoxicating to me and I felt relaxed.

"You're up. That's a surprise" I heard a feminine voice say behind me

I turned around to see Annabeth walking up to me with a book in her hand and a smile on her face. She was wearing short-shorts, a camp shirt, some converse and her camp necklace. Her hair was in a tight pony tail with a few strands coming from the side.

"I wanted to go and jog." I said coolly

"Really? I've never seen you jog in camp before." She said as she sat down next to me

"Well, I'll be jogging a lot from now on" I told her

She nodded "So, where were you after archery yesterday?" she asked

I smirked at her "Why, you missed me?" I teased her

"You wish" she smirked back. You have no idea, I told myself

"I was with Grover in my cabin. We were just hanging out you know?" I said and she nodded

"Well, I need a practice partner later, want to join me?" she asked

I was about to answer but then a voice popped into my head, Grover's voice "Tell her, you'll see if you can. You've got other plans and you'll check if you can go with her" he said

"Uh, I'll see. I have other plans later so I'll check if I can" I told her

She seemed surprise "You have plans?" she asked

"Yeah, I do" I grinned at her

"Well, I'm sure you can work your hectic schedule out and squeeze me in" she smirked

"How can you be so sure?" I smirked at her

"Because I'm a daughter of Athena" she said then started to run off. I watched as she slowed down when she reached the dirt again. I continued to watch the waves for a while when Grover's voice popped into my head again

"Okay, the Aphrodite cabins up, go do your thing. I'll gather them somewhere near Annabeth." He said then vanished from my head. I stood up and jogged back to the cabins where I saw Grover walking away from some Aphrodite girls and Annabeth was sitting nearby, reading her book. Grover saw me and winked, I nodded.

I jogged towards the girls, pretending not to notice Annabeth who looked up from her book. I stopped in front of the girls and they giggled.

"Hey ladies" I smiled at them and they giggled more "Looking lovely as always" I told them and some of them blushed

"Great, it's working, Annabeth's looking at you. Keep going" Grover said inside my head

"It's a little hot huh?" I said as I opened my shirt showing my abs, yes I have abs, and taking the jug of water strapped to my waist and drank it then poured some on my head. I heard a few girls swoon and I fought the urge to smile.

"Is it working?" I asked Grover in my head

"Yeah it is" he said "Now go ask a girl to sparr with you" he told me

"So, which one of you girls want to sparr later on?" I asked them and they giggled. I turned to a girl who had straight brown hair, light blue eyes and pink plush lips.

"How about you?" I asked her

She giggled "Sure" she said shyly

"I'm Percy Jackson by the way" I said with a wink as I reached my hand out for her to shake.

She took my hand and shook it, while blushing she said "I'm Rose Clearwater" she said

"Nice to meet you, I'll see you at the arena in about an hour, need to take a shower first." I told them "You guys can come and watch." I told the other girls and they giggled "I meant the sparring match of course" I told them as they giggled more. I started to walk away, but not before winking at them.

I walked to my cabin with a cocky smile. I passed Annabeth who looked a little disappointed and angered and something else I couldn't figure out, I winked at her as well and she blushed a little and I went to my cabin. I found Grover sitting on my bed with a huge grin on his face.

"How'd I do?" I asked him

"Good! Great!" he exclaimed "Go take a shower and I'll tell you the rest" he said as he ushered me to the bathroom.

**Annabeth's P.o.V.**

After my little talk with Percy at the beach, I walked over to my cabin and sat down on a bench. I saw the Aphrodite kids filling out of their cabin but paid less attention to them. I started to read my book silently as a group of Aphrodite girls started talking near me. I ignored them. A few minutes later, I saw Percy jogging over to my way. I thought he was gonna sit down next to me, but he stopped in front of the Aphrodite girls.

"Hey ladies" Percy said as he flashed them a smile. They giggled as he smiled at them "Looking lovely as always" he said still smiling

My jaw almost dropped. Since when did Seaweed Brain flirt? I mean, he didn't used to flirt with the Aphrodite girls before, even though they kept swooning over him and launching themselves at him. He didn't care at all, but now, he's the one flirting with them. I felt a small pang in my chest, as I saw him winking at the girls.

"It's a little hot huh?" he said as he unzipped his shirt, showing his abs. Again, my jaw almost dropped but I forced it to stay closed. He took the jug from his waist and poured it all over his head. My mouth opened slightly as the Aphrodite girls swooned over him. I could see a small smile on his face. I didn't know what was going on with him. He was a completely different person than yesterday.

Yesterday, Percy was into sparring and swimming but now he's into flirting? When did that happen? And when he told me he had other plans when I asked him to sparr with me, I knew something was up with him. He always accepts my challenges. I wonder what's going on.

"So, which one of you girls want to sparr later on?" Now my jaw hit the ground. I asked him earlier and he told me head to check his schedule, which didn't exist before, if he can go and now he's asking one of them. I was angry at him, not only because he was flirting with those Aphrodite girls but because he was flirting with them in front of me! And because he refused to sparr with me t ask some girl out. But as I felt my anger, I also felt disappointment, I wanted to spend the rest of the day with Percy. I missed him over the summer. I'm still stuck between him and Luke, but I wanted to spend time with him so I'd know that if I chose him that I chose right. But, he probably didn't like me that way. Look at him, he's flirting in front of me. My disappointment turned into anger again. Then back to disappointment, then anger, then disappointment, then anger, then something else. Something I couldn't describe, was it hurt? Sadness? Jealousy? I sighed and turned back to Percy.

He was now looking at a girl with straight brown hair, light blue eyes and pink kissable lips who was smiling brightly at him.

"How about you?" he asked her and I felt that something again

"Sure" she answered shyly

"I'm Percy Jackson by the way" Percy said as he winked at her while holding his hand out.

The girl blushed and took his hand "I'm Rose Clearwater" she said while blushing. Ugh! Kill me now!

"Nice to meet you, I'll see you at the arena in about an hour; need to take a shower first." He said to them "You guys can come and watch." He said and they giggled "I meant the sparring match of course"

Then, he started to walk away but turned around to wink at them and they giggled more. Ugh! Aphrodite girls. Percy walked past me and winked at me. I blushed a little as I watched him walk inside his cabin.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Okay, this chapters a little longer than the first, so I hope you like it. Thanks to all who reviewed my first chapter, please review this one too. To those who haven't read my other stories, check it out. Please REVIEW!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


	3. Training With A Little Flirting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and read my first two chapters. It relly meant a lot to me. Thanks guys for the support! So, here's the third chapter! **

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

After I showered, Grover and went to the mess hall to have some breakfast. We walked past the Aphrodite cabin, who was all smiling at me, I smiled back.

"Wink" Grover whispered to me and I winked at them. They all giggled and gossiped with each other.

We walked past the Athena cabin to see them laughing and eating, except for Annabeth. Her head was lowered while reading a book. She looked up from her book and looked at me. I smiled and gave a small wave, but she just gave me a small smile and turned back to her book.

"It's working" Grover told me as we reached the Poseidon table "I read her emotions, she is pissed and J-E-A-L-O-U-S."

I smiled "Great!" I exclaimed

"I know. But, we need more. A little jealousy isn't going to make her express her feelings for you. We need her to blow up. Just get enough of your flirting that she screams her heart out!" he said as he smirked

"I like the new you, Grover" I smiled at him.

After breakfast, I took my armor from my cabin, which Tyson made me, and walked towards the arena with Grover. When we reached the arena, Annabeth was already there, beating an Ares kid. She had him pinned to the ground with her sword pointing at his chest. She removed her sword and he stood up, grumbling. She saw me and our eyes met. I smirked and went to the other side of the arena and started warming up with some dummies. I sliced and stabbed and cut them with Riptide until the whole area I was standing at was full of hay and straw. I panted and turned around to see Grover grinning at me and nodding his head at the Aphrodite girls who just got to the arena.

I ran up to them, feeling the stare Annabeth was giving me "Hey ladies, ready for training?"

"Yeah" some of them said shyly but some just giggled. Geez, what is with Aphrodite girls and giggling?

"Hey Rose" I winked at her "Come on, I'll teach you how to do a battle stance"

"Sure" she said as I led her to an empty corner in the arena with her siblings close behind, along with Grover.

"Okay, so are you using a dagger or a sword?" I asked her as we faced each other

"I'm using a dagger" she told me as she showed me her celestial bronze dagger

"Okay" I said as I walked behind her. I took her arm from behind and raised it "So, if you're using a dagger, you need to be quick and alert. It's short so you need to get closer to your opponent to strike. The way you grip your dagger is very important." I told her as I put a hand on her shoulder "Relax" I whispered to her as I raised her elbows slightly. "Buckle your knees" I told her and she did so

"Great!" I exclaimed and walked in front of her again "Now, slash at me"

"What?" she said, surprised "I might hurt you" she said

I smiled warmly at her "It's fine. I can take a hit" I smirked. She smiled and advanced while I stood there, waiting for her.

She slashed at me, I side-stepped, she turned and stabbed and I ducked. She twisted and tried to cut me but I caught her hand and twisted her lightly, not hurting her. I twisted her body so her back was against my chest, my hand on her hand and her own dagger pointing at her throat. I let her go immediately.

"Good. You're fast but you need to be faster. Also, what you did there was good. Even though the opponent sidestepped you kept on attacking." I nodded at her and she blushed a little. I glanced at Annabeth and saw her glaring daggers at the floor, her face red with anger. I fought the urge to smile and continued to teach Rose.

30 minutes later, I finished training with Rose. I teached her some of the most well-known moves for dagger users like Annabeth, and we battled a little. She always lost but I told her it was fine since it was only training and she didn't know that much moves yet. We said goodbye and they walked towards their cabin, while Grover and I stayed behind.

"That was great!" Grover exclaimed as he threw my water jug "Annabeth was red with rage and jealousy" he said in a whisper

"I know. I noticed" I told him as I drank some of my water and poured the rest on me. I heard a few girls giggle beside me, though I knew the Aphrodite girls already left. I turned to see who the girls were and they were some of the girls in the Demeter cabin. I smiled and winked at them and they blushed and started walking away.

"Grover, I have a plan" I told him with a smile and walked back to my cabin, him close behind.

**Annabeth's P.o.V.**

I was sitting in the Athena table, reading my book while my siblings were eating and laughing around me. The truth was, I wasn't reading my book, I was just staring at it but I saw nothing but blank. I kept thinking about how Percy acted this morning. When he was with me on the beach he seemed normal, just like how he is everyday. But when he jogged back to the cabins he seemed different. No, he is different. He flirted with those Aphrodite girls and declined my invitation to go sparr so he could ask one of them out and flirt with them. Ugh! I looked up and saw Percy winking at the Aphtrodite cabin with Grover beside him. What was wrong with him? Was this how he's going through puberty? Maybe not, since he went through it when he was 14. I looked down quickly so they wouldn't see me looking. But, I couldn't help but look up again. When I did look up, I saw Percy and Grover looking at me. Percy smiled at me and gave me a small wave, just like he used to everyday and Grover gave me a smile. I gave them a small smile and turned back to my book. As they walked towards the Poseidon cabin, I couldn't help but wish I could sit with Percy. Just the two of us in his table. Snap out of it! I told myself and looked back at Percy and Grover who were talking and smiling.

After breakfast, I walked to my cabin to put away my book and got my sword near my bed with my dagger and cap stuffed in my back pockets. I walked to the arena and saw an Ares kid training.

"Hey, wanna fight?" I asked him and he shrugged and got ready for battle. He lunged at me and I sidestepped. He slashed, stabbed, cut and stroked at me but I kept dodging and sidestepping. Finally, I saw my opening and twisted, tripping him making him fall on his back and his sword clatter from his hands. I pointed my sword tip at his throat. I removed it from his throat and he stood up and walked away, grumbling. I sheathed my sword and turned around. I saw Percy watching me with a small smile on his face. Our eyes met, and I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. He smirked at me then walked over to the part of the arena where there were still usable training dummies. I watched as he slashed, stabbed and stroked at them. Soon later, the dummies were just shreds and straws. Then, the Aphrodite girls showed up. Ugh! Why do they need to show up? I asked myself then watched as Percy ran up to them.

"Hey ladies, ready for training?" he asked them

"Yeah" some of them said shyly but some just giggled. Why do they giggle so much? Nothings funny!

"Hey Rose" Percy winked at her. I swear I can vomit right here "Come on, I'll teach you how to do a battle stance" he told her

"Sure" she said as Percy led her to an empty corner in the arena with her siblings close behind, with Grover closely behind them.

"Okay, so are you using a dagger or a sword?" Percy asked her as he stood in front of her

"I'm using a dagger" Rose told her as she took out a dagger. It's length was just like mine, except the shape was different. With the same leather handle but mine had an engraving on the blade.

"Okay" Percy said as he started to walk behind her. He took her arm from behind and raised it "So, if you're using a dagger, you need to be quick and alert. It's short so you need to get closer to your opponent to strike. The way you grip your dagger is very important." He told her as he put a hand on her shoulder "Relax" I barely heard him whisper to her as he raised her elbows slightly.

I felt my face heat up as I glared at them. He was teaching her exactly what I teached him. Though, I'm glad he remembered the things I told him about daggers even though he uses a sword.

"Buckle your knees" he told her and she did so.

"Great!" He exclaimed and walked in front of her again, which I'm glad for "Now, slash at me"

"What?" she said, surprised "I might hurt you" she said. Please do so! I thought. I don't know why, but I wanted to stab him right now!

He smiled warmly at her and I almost melted. Snap out of it! I told myself again "It's fine. I can take a hit" He smirked. She smiled and advanced while he just stood there, waiting for her to strike.

She slashed at him but, he easily side-stepped, she turned and stabbed again but he ducked. She twisted and tried to cut him but he caught her hand and twisted her lightly, not wanting to hurt her. He twisted her body so her back was against his chest, which I did not like seeing, his hand on her hand and her own dagger pointing at her throat. He let her go almost immediately. I fumed after I watched this and glared at Percy. I hated the way his body was so close to her when they're battling. It made me sick.

I sat down on the bench where I put my water jug and towel on and continued to watch as Percy trained, more like flirted, with Rose. He teached him moves that I teached him and they battled a little. But of course, Percy always won. He told her that it's fine since she's just a beginner and she doesn't know that much moves yet. I snorted, that shouldn't be an excuse when you're in battle. No monster is going to take it easy on you just because you don't know that much moves and techniques. After another 30 minutes they finally said good bye to each other while I was glaring at the ground thinking about how close Percy and Rose were this morning. Why are you so jealous? I asked myself You two are just best friends! You can train with whoever you want! I told myself. That's because you like him, another part of me told myself. Shut it! The other part said. Great, now I'm talking to myself. I looked up and saw Percy pouring his water over his head. My jaw almost dropped. His wet clothes stuck to his skin which made me trace his abs on his shirt. What I would do to touch those. Snap out of it! I scolded myself. In the corner, I saw a bunch of Demeter girls giggling and looking at Percy. Percy heard them swoon so he looked at them, smiled then winked. What is with him and winks today! The Demeter girls giggled and blushed then walked away. Percy smiled to himself, then said something to Grover.

They started walking back to his cabin and I was left alone in the arena, angry, disappointed, sad, confused and jealous all at the same time because of that Seaweed Brain.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Ta-da! It's done! I hope it was long enough for you guys! I really hope you review! And if I made any mistakes (which I'm pretty sure I did) I'm sorry. Thanks to all who reviewed my previous chapters, it really meant a will be slight Percabeth in the next chapter. Anyway, I'm done for the day so tune in for the next chapter. Wish me luck with our move, which is today. Thanks again and please, please, please review!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


	4. Roses Made Of Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Hey guys! Thanks to all the reviewed the previous chapter, it meant a lot. Sorry about the mistakes on my last chapter. I felt something was wrong with that word. Haha!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please review!**

**Words: 4,060**

**READY, ENJOY, REVIEW!**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

When Grover and I were alone in my cabin, I changed into new jeans and a new shirt since my shirt was wet when I poured the water over my head.

"So, what's your plan?" Grover asked me

"Well, you told me to flirt, right?" I told him and he nodded "So, why should I flirt with the Aphrodite cabin only? Just because their the daughters of Aphrodite, doesn't mean they're the only girls who like to flirt." I told him

Grover grinned "Go on" he said, leaning closer

"Well, did you see how the girls from the Demeter cabin blushed and giggled when I was in the arena earlier?" I asked him and he nodded

"Well, I was wondering, when are their canoe lessons?" I asked him while smirking

Grover looked confused at first "Um, It thinks it's after lunch. Why?" he asked

I just smirked and started my way to the door "See you at lunch, G-man!" I waved goodbye before walking out of my cabin.

As I walked out of my cabin, I walked past the Athena cabin to see Annabeth reading on a bench. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey" I greeted

She looked up from her book and glared at me "Hey" she snapped coldly

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, though I'm pretty sure I knew why she was angry at me. I fought back a smile.

"No, of course not!" she snapped and snapped the book shut and started to walk away.

"Wait, Annabeth!" I called after her and she walked faster "Annabeth!" I called out one more time and she stopped. I sighed and jogged over to her.

She was still glaring when she looked at me "Tell me what's wrong" I asked with concern

Her glares softened and she looked down "Nothing Percy. It's nothing" she lied and I sighed

"You can't fool me. I've known you for too long and I know when you lie" I told her

She sighed "Look, I don't want to talk about it yet." She said

I sighed inwardly and nodded "Okay, we'll talk when you want." I told her and smiled warmly.

"Now, come on" I said as I put my arm around her shoulder "Let's go to the beach" I told her as we walked to the beach. When we reached the beach, we sat down on the sand, just near enough the shore so that the waves would crash on our feet. We took our shoes off and sat down. I gazed at the beautiful ocean while Annabeth continued to read her book.

After a minute of looking at the ocean, I turned my gaze to Annabeth. Gods, she was so beautiful. As she read, the light of the sun shone down her face. Her grey eyes were so beautiful while she she moved them from left to right as she read. Her forehead gets a little scrunched up while she reads. The way her chest goes up and down slightly as she breathed calmly. And, the way the strands that escape her pony tail falls on her face, is just so mesmerizing and beautiful.

Slowly, I raised my hand up to her face and tucked the strands of hair behind her ear. I didn't even know I was doing this until she looked up at me, slightly surprised. I blushed as I pulled my hand away from her. She also blushed and looked back down on her book.

"You, uh, had something in your hair" I told her lamely

"Th-thanks" she stuttered

I smiled weakly then turned back to the ocean, not wanting any more of this embarrassment and awkwardness. I breathed in the salty air as I kept thinking about what just happened. I was so lost in my thoughts about her that I didn't even know what I was doing. Slowly, I glanced at her to see her looking at the ocean as well, the blush on her face slowly fading.

"Annabeth, I-"

"I should get to archery. I don't want to be late" she interrupted me as she stood up and dusted her pants and wore her shoes.

I stood up as well and we walked together back to camp. I walked her to archery and said goodbye as I made my way to arts and crafts, where I found Grover smirking and shaking his head at me. I mentally groaned.

"You are pathetic" he chuckled as I got to him

"Shut it!" I snapped at him and he chuckled even more

"I mean seriously, _'You have something in your hair'_" he mused in what I suppose was my voice "Good job. Very good job" he chuckled

"I said shut it!" I snapped at him as I sat on a chair and took a paintbrush and started twisting it in my fingers.

"So, what was your plan after lunch?" he asked and I just smirked

"You'll have to see that for yourself, my dear Grover." I said as I stood up and walked towards the mess hall.

On my way there, I saw Annabeth from time to time. I saw a few Aphrodite girls and winked at them, making it seem that I really am flirting with the girls all the time, not just when Annabeth's around. But, I also do this just in case Annabeth's close by.

After a few minutes of walking, winking, flirting and showing my muscles to girls it was already 11, which meant lunch was in an hour. I pretty much spent the hour waiting, zoning out or winking at people I don't know. Truth be told, my eyes are starting to hurt.

Finally! The conch horn blew, signaling lunch. I rushed to the mess hall and got my food. I scraped some into the fire praying to my dad. I sat down on my table and waited for Grover. I wasn't really hungry so I just played with my food. Then, I felt someone sit on my table and saw Grover sitting across me.

"So, what's the plan" Grover asked, stuffing some berries into his mouth

"I told you, you'll see after lunch" I told him

"No, you told me that I'll see in lunch. It's lunch now tell me."

I sighed "Fine" I grumbled and told him my plan.

He grinned after I finished "That is a great plan" Grover praised me and I bowed

"Thank you" I said

"But, Annabeth is in arts and crafts after lunch, she's not going to be outside" Grover told me and my face fell.

"What?" I asked him, not believing what he told me

He nodded "It's true"

I sighed "Well, do something, anything to the arts and crafts room." I pleaded him

He sighed "I didn't think we'd be so desperate so early that we would actually need their help" Grover said gravely

"Who?" I asked

He turned slowly to the Hermes cabin and looked at the two brothers who were laughing along their siblings "The Stolls" Grover said in a hoarse voice.

"Come on" I told him as we made our way to the Hermes table

"Connor, Travis, we need to talk to you" I told them and they stopped chatting with their siblings to look at us. They grinned at each other then at us.

"Sure, let's go somewhere more private" they said as they stood up and led us out of the mess hall

"What can we do for you?" they asked

"We want you to play a prank on the arts and crafts room" I said plainly

They grinned "Sure, but it'll cost you" Connor said

"How much?" I asked

They seemed to think about it for a while then nodded at each other "30 drachmas"

I fought the urge to strangle them. "Fine" I grumbled "You're paying half" I told Grover as I took out 15 drachmas from my pocket and Grover paid them the other half.

"When do you want it done?" Travis asked

"I need it now. After lunch make sure it's all set and that the arts and crafts room is a mess" I told them

"Yes sir" they saluted then ran to their cabin.

"This is gonna get messy" Grover said and I grinned

15 minutes later, lunch was over and the campers were resuming to their activities. I saw the Demeter cabin go to the lake and saw Annabeth and her cabin going to the arts and crafts room. In the far corner, farthest to the arts and crafts room were Travis and Connor. They held something that looked like a remote, they saw Grover and I and grinned. I grinned back and nodded then turned back to Annabeth and her cabin. They were getting nearer the arts and crafts room when suddenly;

"BOOOM!" something exploded in the arts and crafts room. You could see paint, crayons, clay and other art supplies thrown against the windows. I turned back to look at Travis and Connor but they weren't there anymore. I grinned and shook my head

"Who did this?" Chiron asked

There were some murmurs until Chiron decided "Find the Stolls" he said "The Athena cabin will have a free hour to do whatever they want while the satyrs clean the arts and crafts room" he said then trotted back to the Big House.

I turned to Grover "Go, I'll go to the lake" I told him and he nodded and walked over to the lake where the Demeter kids were preparing for canoeing. I stood on a high rock, like a diving pad and waited for the Demeter kids to get in the water and for Grover and Annabeth. I watched as one by one the Demeter kids got into their boats and into the water where they paddled to the other side. Then, I saw Grover and Annabeth walking towards the lake. Grover winked at me and sat down on the grass. Annabeth looked at me too and smiled at me and sat down next to Grover. I gave her a small smile and turned back to the water. I could see a few Aphrodite girls around too. Perfect! I thought. I took off my shirt, which made the girls look at me and the girls in the water stop paddling to look at me. I winked at them then dove into the water. I swam underwater until I reached a boat where two girls were sitting in, looking over the water. I raised my head from the water, still dry and made half of my body raise as well. I folded my arms on the rim of their boat and smiled at them while they blushed.

"I heard you girls like flowers" I said in a charming way but loud enough for everyone to hear and all the girls could do is nod while blushing. "Well then, this is for you" I told them as I made two roses made of water appear from the lake. I took the two roses and handed it to them. I willed the water not to drop when they touched the roses and it stayed in their hands.

"Thanks" they giggled

I smiled at them "It's beautiful isn't it?" I said and they nodded and I was sure almost everyone near the lake was watching us.

Inside my head I heard Grover; "Dude! Annabeth is totally red with anger! You should see her face! HA! She is so mad right now! Keep it up!" he said and I smirked

"Well, this has been fun ladies, but I better go" I told them and they seemed disappointed. I winked one last time then went under water again. Before I swam away from them, I made a bubble of water in the shape of a heart appear over the water and in front of the two Demeter girls. It stayed there for five seconds then popped splashing them with water but they just giggled. I smiled to myself then swam back to Grover and Annabeth. When I got out of the water, Annabeth was already stomping out with a glare fixed on the ground, her face red with anger.

"You did great!" Grover said as he clapped me on the back I smirked then looked at the retreating figure of Annabeth. I should've felt happy that I was making her jealous, making her show her feelings without telling me, but I wasn't. Okay, maybe a little, but there was something else I was feeling. Guilt.

What if she was hurting right now? What if I was breaking her heart for my own selfish reasons? I felt bad. I wanted to run to her but Grover stopped me by putting a hand on my arm. I looked at him and he just shook his head. I sighed then nodded and picked up my shirt.

**Annabeth's P.o.V.**

After watching Percy flirt, I mean train with some Aphrodite girl, I changed into fresh clothes and sat down on the bench in front of our cabin and opened my book. I was so glued to the book that I didn't notice Percy sit down next to me.

"Hey" he said

My glare returned to my face as I faced him "Hey!" I snapped at him

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked me. Ugh! Why is he so clueless! I wanted to yell at him and order him to stop flirting with those Aphrodite girls, but there is no way in hell was I saying that. Instead, I said;

"No, of course not!" I snapped at him and slammed my book shut and started to walk away.

"Wait, Annabeth!" he called after me, but I kept walking "Annabeth!" he said again. I wanted to keep going but I stopped. He ran to me and stopped in front of me, while I was still glaring

"Tell me what's wrong" he asked and I could see the concern in his face

My glare softened and I looked down "Nothing Percy. It's nothing" I lied. I felt bad lying, but I didn't wat to tell him yet.

I heard him sigh "You can't fool me. I've known you for too long and I know when you lie" he told me

That's the point! I said to myself. We've know each other for so long and then you suddenly don't notice me and starts flirting with every girl in camp, I told myself again.

I sighed "Look, I don't want to talk about it yet." I told him

I could see the worry in his face but he let it go, which I was thankful for "Okay, we'll talk when you want." He told me as he smiled warmly. How can he be so kind when I'm being mean to him? I sighed inwardly

"Now, come on" he said and he put his arm around my shoulder, which made me blush slightly "Let's go to the beach" He told me and we made our way to the beach. We sat down next to each other on the sand as we took our shoes off.

Percy gazed and looked at the ocean while I continued to read my book. I could hear the waves crashing on the shore and the wind blow, it all made me relaxed. A few pages later, I felt Percy tuck a few strands of my hair behind my ear. I looked up at him while blushing, to see him blushing as well.

"You, uh, had something in your hair" he said

"Th-thanks" I stuttered. Stupid Seaweed Brain, making me stutter like that. He smiled and turned back to the ocean. I looked as well, thinking about the things going on in my life. A few seconds later, Percy spoke.

"Annabeth, i-" but I interrupted him

"I should probably get to archery. I don't want to be late" I said as I stood up, dusted my pants off and wore my shoes. He nodded and stood up as well. We walked back to camp next to each other. He walked me to archery, said goodbye then went to arts and crafts, where Grover was waiting for him.

The day went pretty quick. Archery was pretty easy and I just hung out after that. Once in a while, I'll see Percy walking around, winking at girls. Sometimes he sees me and smiles and I smile back and he continues winking and flirting with girls. What is going on with him? I asked myself. I sighed and opened my book. I was so absorbed by my book that I didn't notice that I've read 5 chapters and that it was already lunch until the conch horn blew. I stood up and walked over to the mess hall where the other campers were gathering. I got my food and put some in the fire and prayed to my mother. A few minutes into lunch, I saw Percy and Grover walk towards the Hermes cabin. I wonder why. The two of them talked to the Stolls and then walked out of the mess hall. I looked at them until I couldn't see them. A few minutes later, Percy and Grover returned, but no Travis or Connor. Why don't I have a good feeling about this?

When lunch was over, I saw Percy and Grover hurrying to the lake while me and my cabin walked towards arts and crafts. When we were just a few steps away from arts and crafts something exploded making a loud "BOOOM!"

We all ducked on instinct, when I looked at the arts and crafts, paint, crayons, clay and other art supplies were splashed against the wall and windows.

"Who did this?" Chiron asked as he trotted in the middle

There were a few murmurs but I had a feeling it had something to do with the Stolls. But what about Percy and Grover? I sighed.

Finally, Chiron decided "Find the Stolls" he announced then he turned to me and my siblings "The Athena cabin will have a free hour to do whatever they want while the satyrs clean the arts and crafts room" we nodded and went our different ways, I took a glance at Percy and I saw him tell Grover something then her ran towards the lake while Grover ran to me.

"Hey Annabeth" he greeted

"Hi Grover" I said

"Wanna hang out? It's been a while" he said and I smiled at him

"Sure, I need some time to relax anyway, it's been a crazy day" I told him

He smiled beside me "Really? That's too bad" he said, but he was smiling.

He walked towards the lake and sat down on the grass. He smiled at Percy who was standing in a high rock above the lake. I smiled at Percy as well and he smiled back. Percy nodded then took off his shirt.

My jaw dropped but I quickly closed my mouth so that no one would notice. I noticed a few girls giggling, blushing and swooning over him, which made me mad. The Demeter girls in the lake stopped paddling to look at him as well. Percy then turned to the water then dove in like a pro. Everyone was watching him as he swam underwater. He's been underwater for nearly 10 seconds until his dry head popped up near a canoe boat with two girls in it. He lifted himself and crossed his arms on the rims of the boat.

"I heard you girls like flowers" he said loud enough for everyone around the lake to hear. The girls in the boat blushed but nodded. "Well then, this is for you" he said as he made two roses made of water appear. He took the two roses in his hands and handed them to the two girls. My face heat up and I knew my face was turning red.

"Thanks" the girls giggled as they touched the water roses. Percy must've willed it to stay solid.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Percy asked them with a charming smile that I used to melt into. What is happening to him? I desperately ask myself again. Beside me, I hear Grover trying not to chuckle, though why he would chuckle, I have no idea.

"Well, this has been fun but I gotta go" Percy told them. Yes! I exclaimed in my head. He winked one last time before going underwater. Ugh! That's it! I've had enough with his winking and flirting! I stood up but not before seeing the heart shaped bubble Percy made over the water. It popped and splashed the girls, which made me smirk. Percy swam straight towards us, so I hurried up and stomped away.

I heard water rise from the lake and I knew Percy was up on the ground again, but I didn't look back. I continued to glared at the ground. As I walked towards my cabin, I felt a pang of emotions in my chest. Different emotions. Sadness, disappointment, hurt, and the one I've been trying to ignore, jealousy. I know I have feelings for him, but he's making it hard for me to choose between him and Luke. With the things he's doing right now, I'm stuck.

I didn't know if I should let him go and let him be happy with the girls he was flirting with. My chest hurt when I thought that. And, I didn't know if I should just run up to him, tell him how I feel and make him mine so that he wouldn't have to flirt with other girls. I sighed and racked my brain for answers. I'm a daughter of Athena for crying out loud! We always have answers! But now I didn't. I didn't know what to do! Curse Aphrodite! Thunder rumbled outside. I sighed one more time then walked into the Athena cabin.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Wow! That was the longest chapter I've ever written for this story and it's only chapter 4! Well, let's hope I'll find inspiration and write the next chapter as long as this. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed my previous chapters. Please reviews this chapter as well!**

**P.S. I might not be able to update in about a week or so in any of my stories since our WiFi won't be with us for 5 days or so. And also, because we're going to tour Cali before we settle in. Thanks!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


	5. Payback

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I was so busy with school work, track and soft ball that I was always exhausted when I came home, plus the homework. And every Sunday and Wednesday we had church so I had less time on that day. We always go out on Sundays so I don't have time to write and Saturday is the only day I have a day-off to relax so I'm really sorry! I promise to update "High School For Annabeth Chase" soon, but I don't know about "TORTL" since every chapter is long and I have to copy from the book. It takes a lot of time. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, I didn't get to read all of the reviews since I didn't have time, but thanks anyway. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Annabeth's P.o.V.**

Ugh! I am so angry right now! What is happening to Percy? Ever since the other day he's been different. He keeps on flirting with girls and showing his abs and being all charming, but earlier when we were alone in the beach he was the same Percy I knew. Ugh! I hate this! I hate not knowing things.

In case you didn't know, I'm alone in my cabin fuming and stomping my foot everytime I think of Percy's new behavior. Good thing my siblings aren't here or they'd think I'm crazy if they so me huffing and stomping my foot for nothing.

I sighed as I thought of what could possibly be the reason for Percy's new behavior. I kept thinking and thinking but no logical explanation came up. I mean, there was this one when I though he was trying to make me jealous, but, I know Percy, and he would never do something so stupid. I sighed once more and decided on one thing.

I'm going to confront him.

I walked out my cabin and looked at the lake. Percy, Grover and the Demeter cabin weren't by the lake anymore. The Demeter cabin was in the strawberry fields growing plants. I turned to the Poseidon cabin just in time to see Percy and Grover walk in and close the door.

Hmm. They seem to go there very often. I raised an eyebrow and made my way towards the cabin. I walked until I was in front of the door. I took a deep breath and raised my fist to knock on the door but something Percy stopped me and my eyes widened in shock.

**Percy's P.o.V.**

After I saw Annabeth's angry, retreating figure, I sighed and told Grover that we needed to talk. He looked confused at first but nodded. As we were walking to my cabin we were stopped by a few Aphrodite girls who flirted with me but I just smiled and told them I couldn't talk right now and winked then left. Seriously, my eye is going to explode if I wink one more time.

Grover and I walked to my cabin and closed the door behind us. Grover jumped onto one of the beds as I started pacing the room. After a minute or so, Grover stopped me.

"Dude! Will you stop that. You're making me dizzy!" he said as I stopped to look at him, thinking hard.

Grover stared back, though I wasn't really paying attention to his face.

"Dude!" he said one more time and I blinked, notcing him for the first time.

"What?" I asked

He rolled his eyes "What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked

"Oh" I said "I-Grover, I think I should stop making Annabeth jealous" I said

"What!" he exclaimed "Why? Why would you stop now when we've gone so far and she's so mad!" he said

"That's the reason!" I said "She's mad at me! Not only that, I'm hurting her! Everytime I see her after I flirt with those girls she looks so sad and confused and angry and, and, and jealous!"

"That was the point! To make her jealous!" Grover said our voices rising.

"But the point wasn't to make her angry at me and make her sad!" I said back "Look, I'm going to stop okay! This whole thing was stupid anyway! She wouldn't confess her feelings to me just so she could stop all the fake flirting I've been doing. That's not her; she would say it when she wants to." I said more calmly.

He sighed but nodded "I guess you're right" he said as he stood up from the bed and patted me on the back.

"Well, if you're not going to make her confess, then you should confess to her." He said

"I don't think that'll be easy considering I've got two cabins that want me now." I chuckled and he chuckled too.

"Good luck Perce, I'll back you up all the way. And beside's this project wasn't a waste of time at all, because now, you know that Annabeth really does have feelings for you." He said

"I guess you're right" I smiled

"Well, I better get going, Juniper's waiting for me" he said as he walked to the door and walked out.

I sighed and prepared to talk to Annabeth.

**Annabeth's P.o.V.**

I stood next to Percy's cabin, behind the bushes where no camper is going to see me as I listened to their conversation.

"I think I should stop making Annabeth jealous" I heard Percy say.

What! I thought! So that was why he was acting so weirdly! Because he was trying to make me jealous! Why would he do such a stupid thing! I tried to calm myself down as I listened more.

"What!" Grover exclaimed "Why? Why would you stop now when we've gone so far and she's so mad!" he said

Ugh! Remind me to kill Grover later.

"That's the reason!" Percy said "She's mad at me! Not only that, I'm hurting her! Everytime I see her after I flirt with those girls she looks so sad and confused and angry and, and, and jealous!"

I glared at the bushes while I listened to this. Even though he cared about me I'm still mad at him.

"That was the point! To make her jealous!" Grover said their voices rising.

Oh, so this was Grover's fault. Hmm, I wonder how I'm going to kill him.

"But the point wasn't to make her angry at me and make her sad!" Percy said back "Look, I'm going to stop okay! This whole thing was stupid anyway! She wouldn't confess her feelings to me just so she could stop all the fake flirting I've been doing. That's not her; she would say it when she wants to." I said more calmly.

He wants me to confess my feelings? Wait, that means he has feelings for me too. I felt my face going red but quickly dismissed it because of what he's doing. I mean seriously! A normal person would go up to someone and say their feelings. Not make the person jealous until they can't take it anymore and explode! Seaweed Brain.

Grover sighed in defeat "I guess you're right" he said

"Well, if you're not going to make her confess, then you should confess to her." He said

I felt myself blush. Just the thought of Percy confessing his feelings to me made me turn red.

"I don't think that'll be easy considering I've got two cabins that want me now." he chuckled and Grover chuckled too.

That reminds me, the Aphrodite cabin and Demeter cabin is still after him. I sighed, I guess Percy deserves this for his stupidity. But I still want to vomit at the thought of the Aphrodite cabin flirting with Percy.

"Good luck Perce, I'll back you up all the way. And beside's this project wasn't a waste of time at all," I heard Grover said, "because now, you know that Annabeth really does have feelings for you." He said

I blushed. I can't believe he would say that! I'm really going to kill him!

"I guess you're right" Percy smiled

"Well, I better get going, Juniper's waiting for me" Grover said. I heard the door creak open and I ducked behind the bush. I watched as Grover walked into the forest for his girlfriend. I peaked inside Percy's cabin and saw him staring at the wall blankly. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. I watched him for a while as I planned my revenge.

Slowly, I grinned as I thought the perfect plan. I glanced at the thinking Percy as I grinned. I walked out of the bush and towards the Apollo cabin. I smiled in anticipation. It's time for payback, Jackson.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Again, I'm so sorry. But, I'll have my spring break in march so expect chapters then. Please! Review. This may not be my best but tried hard. Thank you for your patience!**

**REVIEW!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


	6. See You At The Campfire

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, if you read the author's note in my other story "High School For Annabeth Chase" you'll know why…**

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW:**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Percy's P.o.V.**

I ran my hand through my hair as I thought about how I was going to tell Annabeth my feelings. I sighed and decided to just get her away from everybody ask her to the camp fire and tell her there that I lo-I mean- like her. Ahem. I sighed again as I walked out of my cabin. I walked towards the Athena cabin and found Malcolm.

"Hey Malcolm, have you seen Annabeth?" I asked him

He looked up at me "I think I saw her walking towards the Apollo cabin" he said

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, why would Annabeth go to the Apollo's cabin?

"Uh, okay, thanks Malcolm" I said as I turned to go to the Apollo's cabin.

"You're welcome" he said as I walked away.

Maybe she just needs something from the about some archery things or stuff, I thought. I shrugged and put it at the back of my mind as I reached the Apollo cabin.

What I saw was not what I expected.

**Annabeth's P.o.V.**

I walked towards the Apollo cabin, smiling evilly, and passed Malcolm on the way.

Luckily, they just finished playing basketball. I know what some of you are thinking 'Oh, they're so sweaty! EEWWW!' well, I don't really care because I've seen worse, smelled worse and felt worse.

I picked a boy from the benches and saw that new kid, James, he's been here for 2 months now, and not because I was going to use him, I suddenly remembered that he had a crush on me. Anyway, I took a deep breath and started to walk towards him. He was drinking water from his jug when I came over.

"Hey Annabeth" he said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hey James" I greeted back

"What can I do for you?" he asked

"Uhm," I hesitated, should I really do this? I could break this poor boys heart. I sighed inwardly "Nothing, I just wanted to say you did a good job back in archery earlier." I said

"Oh, thanks" he smiled warmly at me and I felt even more guiltier about thinking, or actually planning, to use him just to make Percy jealous.

"Yeah" I said "Well, I'll see you later" I said as I awkwardly tried to walk away. I turned around and started to walk away when he called me back.

"Wait! Annabeth!" he called as he jogged next to me. Oh no!

"Uhm, I was wondering, if you'd like to sit by the campfire with me tonight, my brothers are finally going to let me sing alone in the campfire" he said

"But you'll be sitting in the middle" I said

He smiled at me with his blinding-smile-of-Apollo-kid smile "I know" he said.

I didn't know what to say, but when I looked into his eyes, I only saw sincerity and nervousness. I couldn't let him down.

"Okay" I said "I'll see you tonight" I smiled at him

His eyes were wide with shock and he blinked a few times before he smiled at me, and I don't know if it's possible but I think it was even brighter than his first one. I smiled back at him.

"I'll see you tonight" he said

I laughed a little "Okay"

"Hey James!" one of his brothers called him and we both looked at his siblings.

"Uh, I gotta go, I'll see you tonight" he said

"Okay" I said as he ran back to his siblings. At the corner of my eye, I saw Percy standing there, frozen in his tracks. Oops, didn't know he was here, hmm, I guess I made him jealous without meaning to. Well, at least I didn't use James now, I decided on my own to go with him and didn't go with my stubbornness to just use him against Percy. I smiled to myself and walked the other way, away from Percy.

**Percy's P.o.V.**

I just wanted to say you did a good job back in archery earlier." I heard Annabeth said from where I was standing, which apparently was ten steps away from them. In the open. I know I should hid in a bush or something, but, hellooo! There are no bushes near the Apollo cabin.

"Oh, thanks" he smiled brightly at her. I groaned inwardly. Who does he think he is?

"Yeah" Annabeth said "Well, I'll see you later" she said as she kinda awkwardly tried to walk away. Yes! Yes! Walk away!

"Wait! Annabeth!" he called as he jogged next to her. No! Way to ruin my plans, Jovanni. Wait, was it Jovanni or Jonathan? I know it starts with a J.

"Uhm, I was wondering, if you'd like to sit by the campfire with me tonight, my brothers are finally going to let me sing alone in the campfire" he said. I knew for sure I was gonna beat this guy to a pulp. But, if Annabeth says yes because she likes him I might hurt her by doing so. *Sigh* Why is everything so difficult! Fudge!

"But you'll be sitting in the middle" she said. Yes! Good thinking, there is no way Annabeth will sit in the middle with him. Sorry bro, you're out.

He smiled at her with his stupid blinding-smile-of-Apollo-kid smile "I know" he said.

I almost rolled my eyes but realized how girly that would be.

I watched as Annabeth look at him for a while, calculating the look in his eyes.

"Okay" She said. My jaw dropped there and then.

"I'll see you tonight" she smiled at him. Did she replace me already? Did I make her so jealous she's starting to ignore me?

I watched as Jovanni looked at her with wide eyes (I can't say I'm not surprised too)

"I'll see you tonight" he said and that made me even madder

Annabeth giggled a little "Okay" When did she started giggling! I demand an answer right now!

"Hey James!" one of his brothers called him. Oh, so it's James. I shrugged it off.

"Uh, I gotta go, I'll see you tonight" he said. Stop repeating the freaking words, _James, _she's not deaf!

"Okay" Annabeth said one last time as _James _ran off toward his brothers. Annabeth just stood there looking as he walked away. Then, slowly she smiled and walked away, thank the gods she didn't go to my direction or she would've seen me standing here like an idiot while eavesdropping on their conversation. I looked at Annabeth's retreating figure. I knew this was gonna backfire anyway, but I still did it. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, I guess there's nothing else to do but see them at the campfire.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Thank you for waiting this long and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is dedicated to my cousin, MisogiNe, just like my latest chapter. Anyway, please review!**


	7. What Happened To Us?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I promise you, I'll updated faster! Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!**

**READ, ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Percy's P.o.V.**

I clap as we finish another camp song. The fire burned orange, signaling everyone was quite happy tonight. Not me though, I mean not for long.

Then, one of the Apollo boys, or should I say, _James_, walked in the middle with his guitar.

"Hey guys" he said and the whole Apollo cabin cheered

"Uh, I'd like to dedicate this song to a special girl. She actually agreed to sit with me in the middle with me tonight." He said

"So, I'd like to call, Annabeth" he said

The campers gave me questioning looks but I was glaring at the fire so bad it went down a little, okay maybe it went down a lot. I saw Annabeth walking to him very slowly, her cheeks bright red. Oh, she would've looked so cute if she wasn't going to _him. _

She sat next to him and he started to sing to her. Everyone was swaying to his song, except for me. The fire turned a bright tall orange again, but right after I glared at James, it immediately turned a dark shade of purple again, but went back to orange 5 seconds later.

Everyone looked around to see who was emitting so much bad aura, but I didn't hide my scowl. I looked over to Annabeth and she was looking at me, knowing the aura was coming from me.

_James _finished his song and took one of her hands and kissed it. Annabeth's cheeks burned brighter, as did the fire.

I scowled one more time and stood up. Annabeth glanced at me before I strode of to my cabin, murmuring an "I'm tired" and left.

I got to my cabin and slammed the door shut. I laid down on the bed with a loud sigh. I put my arm over my eyes and thought of what I should do.

Does she really like him? Is she going to go out with him if he asked? Is she making me jealous too? If so, then she must've heard about mine and Grover's previous plan. Ugh!

I pulled back my arm and stared at the ceiling. Well, if she is trying to make me jealous, then I'll make her jealous too.

NO!

I promised myself to stop this! I said that I would tell her how I felt. But how is that possible now that _James _is in the picture. I sigh out loud, yet again and call it a night. I went rather fast because of all the event of today, which I'm glad for. I need a long time out from all of this. But, a second before I was pulled into unconsciousness, I thought one last thing. What happened to us?

**Annabeth's P.o.V.**

"So, I'd like to call Annabeth" he said

My siblings gave me questioning looks, but I ignored them and stood up, my cheeks burning. I walk slowly, as everyone was staring at me, making me feel more uncomfortable than I already was. I noticed the fire went down too, and maybe turned a color of dark purple, just for a second. But, I ignored it and continued to walk.

I finally reach him and sit next to him. It was pretty awkward, with me just sitting there next to him as he sang for me, looking me in the eyes. It was very awkward. Oh, why did I agree to this?

I saw everyone swaying to the song and everyone looked particularly happy, with the fire burning high in a bright orange. Suddenly though, the fire went down and turned a dark purple, this one fore sure. It lasted for about a few seconds but turned back to normal.

Everyone was looking for the sad or depressed guy, but as if on instinct, I immediately turn my head towards where Percy was sitting. He was scowling at me, no, he was scowling at James, but he didn't seem to notice that someone was giving him death glares.

James finished his song and took one of my hand and kissed gently. I was sure my cheeks were as red as they felt. I glanced at Percy, who already started his way towards the cabins. I tried to stand up, but James' hand was still holding mine.

"Stay for a little bit" he said with his smile

I glanced back at Percy, and sighed inside. I smiled at James "Sure, just for a little bit."

He smiled and led me towards his seat. I glanced a worried look at Percy's cabin, hearing the loud slam of his door, all the way here. I sighed again, this one loudly.

James looked at me "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired" I said with a small smile

"Oh, you could've said so, I didn't want to force you to stay." He said

"No, it's fine"

"You want to head back now?" he asked

"Just after this song" I told him

"You sure?" I nodded

"Okay, I'll walk you there."

"No, it's fine. I don't want you to miss anything." I said

He looked disappointed but he nodded and turned back to the campfire. I glanced one more time at Percy's cabin and thought, What happened to us?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Pretty short, but at least I updated! **

**Not one of my best chapters either.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**-kaula-kepmpjac-112198-**


	8. Notice

**I know, I know. I have some nerve showing myself to you guys after my sudden disappearance of 1, 2 years? But who's counting right? Well, I've got a lot of news for you guys. Let's get straight to the point. **

**The Gods Read: The Lightning Thief:**

First of all, for those who were looking forward to new chapters and have been waiting patiently, I sincerely apologize for the lack of activity this story has gotten from me. Now, some of you might notice that the story is no longer available in my account, well, I would like to point out that no, I did not take it down so that I no longer have to worry about. No, a few months ago, somewhere around October, or whenever it disappeared, sent me an email stating that they had taken down my story due to copyright issues. I can't remember if it was reported or they just decided to take it down, but either way, it is gone now and unfortunately, I can't do anything about it. I can't re-upload it for the reason that all saved drafts and chapters are saved in my other laptop, which is broken, and is in another country. So, as much as I'd hate to say it, The Gods Read is no longer available to be read from my account.

**Jealous Much?:**

For this story, I've really thought about how I could continue the plot from where I left off, which is, as I believe "What Happened To Us?" Now, there's nothing wrong with the plot itself, but with how I wrote the chapters to accommodate the plot, which it is not doing. I felt that the plot was leading only in one direction, as I planned it to be, but my writing has gotten out of hand that I don't know how to work with what I've made or how to lead it back to its actual point. I felt that there were all these character conflicts and events that were piling up and sadly, I didn't know how to go on from there. I also thought that there were some slight character problems, minor, but there nonetheless. And also, I have a habit of rushing things in my fanfiction, and I felt that too many things happened in one day, like, everyday in the story, so I'll fix that as well. So, just to sum it up, I've decided to rewrite the whole story. Same plot, same setting, same characters (kinda) just better writing and a solid plot destination. By the time I've posted this on my account the first rewrite chapter should be up shortly. I'm currently working on the hapters to come. The rewrite will be called "To Think of Me" and chapters will be up, hopefully, weekly. Thank you.

**High School With Annabeth Chase:**

Unfortunately, this story shall go through the same fate as "Jealous Much?" I also felt that this story has lost its solid plot destination, even more so than "Jealous Much?" and that these problems and conflicts that are hard to fix or avoid are piling up unnecessarily. I've tried very hard to think of ways to fix and mend the conflicts piling up but I realized, with the help of some fans actually, that it is going nowhere. You guys helped me out to figure it out, because by reviewing and sharing your thoughts, I realized that no, Percy would not just leave a subject alone when it came to Annabeth's happiness. I also thought that there were too many girls pinning for Percy at one time, I mean, he's not that special. Ok, we all know that's a lie. Anyway, two girls are after Percy and there is still some douchebag trying to steal Annabeth at the same time! I really felt that it all got out of hand and I just don't know what to do with the characters because there is too many of them. Also, I felt that, again, the beginning of the story was way too long. So many things happened in their first day that should not be possible, and yes, they were kissing quite a lot, maybe too much. But I did write this while still hungry for Percabeth, soooo. Anyway, deciding to re-write this story was a tougher decision than deciding for "Jealous Much?" to be rewritten because I know, and can't believe, how big the fanbase is for this story, and I know that most of you will freak out and probably stop reading, but if you are going to stick around, thank you. And for all those who has waited patiently, reviewed constantly and supported this story, thank you so much! I really am sorry for abandoning it for quite some time. Anyway, as of the process of re-writing, I've made sure that every chapter will be 1.5k or more words, each. There will be character development changes, heartmelting percabeth moments, awesome persassiness all the while keeping it influenced with the troubles their godly blood constantly bestows upon them. 7 chapters have already been re-written, but, I will not be posting any until I have reached the chapter in which I left off in the original. So, stay in tuned for hot chapters jampacked with 1.5k or more words! Solid plot destination, weekly chapters, percabeth fluff and plain awesomeness.

**That concludes this very special author's note! So, hopefully you can all forgive me for my absence. I'd just like to say to the fans that waited patiently and reviewed persistently, thank you so much for hanging around. And even those who didn't stick around, I'm so sorry, but thank you anyway because at one point in your life, you actually were reading what I was working really hard on. I honestly did not think that my stories would get as much support as it does now, and it's all thanks to you guys! Now, what are you waiting for? I believe the first chapter of "To Think of Me" is waiting for you on my account!**

**Kayla-TheBored**


End file.
